Nachtlicht en Mistlichts fanfictions/ De wraak van de lezer
Proloog door Nachtlicht is een zwerfkat die aan de rand van het woud woont en slaapt waar maar wil. leid een bende zwerfkatten. "Bandiet kom hier !", beval aan een zwart-witte kater met amberkleurige ogen en een mollige buik. "Wat is er ?", vroeg hij. "Ik heb een plan. Een plan dat zeker uitgevoert zal worden. Een plan vol macht en wraak", legde uit. "Wat is je plan ?", vroeg Bandiet nieuwsgierig. "Het plan is...". hoofdstuk 1 door Mistlicht keek uit over het woud, het was midden in de nacht en een volle maan zorgde ervoor dat er licht in het bos was, niet alleen in het bos trouwens, in het midden van het grote meer dat in het bos lag was een eilandje waar je zelfs van deze grote afstand katten kon zien. mompelde zacht 'ik zal ze bij mijn groep het best kunnen toevoegen wanneer de maan het volst is. Dan waren de meeste katten altijd op dat eiland, tenminste volgens hun spion Sea, die in de clans bekent stond als Schaduwroos. Alles zou goed komen, als Bandiet het tenminste niet in de war stuurde, hij was een sukkel, en alles wat hij deed dé hij verkeerd, hij had gister naar haar plan gevraagd, mooi niet dat zo'n sukkel als hij dat mocht weten, alleen haar luitenant* wist het. sprong uit de boom en liep naar haar schuilplaats, een verlaten mensenhuis. De beste katten van groep sliepen daar, maar de bovenste verdieping was van alleen, niemand mocht dat komen, alleen bij hoogste uitzonderingen met toestemming van }}. Net toen naar binnen wou lopen riep Bandiet ' !' draaide zich naar hem om en siste woedend 'hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen? Het is Leider en geen !' Bandiet kromp ineen, en riep Martel, de kater die ging over het straffen en wees met een staart naar Bandiet en zei kortaf 'hij zei mijn echte naam.' Toen draaide zich om en liep naar s verdieping. Daar sprong op een bed van een mens, die nu van was, en rolde zich op om te gaan slapen. * hetzelfde als commandant hoofdstuk 2 door Nachtlicht De andere dag werd wakker. rekte zich even uit en ging van het bed af. "Wat een mooie dag", grijnsde . Nu zag een schaduw. Het was Sea, merkte ze op. "Sea! Kom naar hier", beval . "Wat scheelt er leider?", vroeg Sea knikend. "Moet jij niet bij die Clan zijn?", het woord Clans, spuugde er minachtend uit. "Ja eigenlijk wel. Ik zei ze dat ik op vroege jacht ging. Straks breng ik wel iets mee terug maar ik wou even naar hier komen", antwoordde ze kil. "Mooi zo. De SchaduwClan, dat is toch die Clan waar je in zit hè?", vroeg . "Jep. U moet weten dat het bijna volle maan is en dus bijna de bijeenkomst is", vertelde Sea haar leider. "Dat weet ik. Maar ben je er zeker van dat wij ze kunnen verslaan?". "Niet echt nee. Eén Clan zou ons met gemak lukken maar de vier Clans te samen dat is...". "Stil! Sea! Ik weet genoeg", lachte vals. Nu grijnsde even. "Ga maar, Sea", zei de leider. "Oké. Zou ik Tia en Rock even mogen spreken?", vroeg Sea. "Ga nu maar", beval haar. Sea wist niet of dat een ja, of een nee was dus ging ze maar naar hen toe. Tia was haar zusje en Rock haar partner waar ze jongen van verwachtte. Sea had besloten om ze geboren te laten worden in de SchaduwClan maar ze vaak mee deed naar de groep van zodat ze daar later zouden kunnen opgroeien. Maar Sea hoopte dat 's plan werkt. Zodat haar kittens bij de zwerfkatten geboren zouden kunnen worden. Hoofdstuk 3 door Mistlicht liep naar een kamer waar de vergaderingen waren, en waar katten en poezen speciale opdrachten kregen, die alleen hun familie mocht weten. Netzoals de opdracht die aan Sea had gegeven, alleen Tia en Rock, familie van Sea, Misty, de luitelant, en zelf wisten dat Sea aan het spioneren bij de Clans was. achter de vergaderkamer, zoals de kamer genoemt werd, was een andere kamer, de kamer van de Luitelant, in dit geval Misty. duwde de deur open, en riep Misty. De lapjespoes kwam snel tevoorchijn, en miauwde 'wat kan ik voor je doen, ?' alleen de luitelant en katten die toestemming hadden gegeven mochten s naam gebruiken, andere katten noemden Misty Luitelant. 'ik wil dat je Sunny haalt. Ik heb een opdracht voor haar.' Misty knikte, en ze rende weg in de richting van het tweebeenhuis waar Sunny en haar familie en vrienden woonden. Sunny was een vrolijke jonge poes, met een vuurode vacht en helder groene. Dit werd haar eerste opdracht. Even later kwamen Misty en Sunny binnen, die laatste keek zenuwachtig om zich heen. Misty ging zonder iets te zeggen achter zitten. Sunny staarde onzeker aan, en miauwde toen 'ben je klaar voor je eerste opdaracht?' de ogen van Sunny begonnen te glimmen, en ze zij snel 'ja, natuurlijk' alsof ze bang was dat ze die opdracht anders niet zou krijgen. glimlachte, katten die zo waren als Sunny hadden ze in haar clan nodig. 'ik wil dat je een spion word in de.' hoe heten die Clans ookalweer? ''DonderClan.' Hun gebied is vol met bomen, en bij het verlaten mensenhuis. af en toe moet je hierheen komen om te melden wat er is, ik geef je toestemming om elk moment mijn vertrek binnen te mogen komen om me alles te vertellen.' Sunny's ogen begonnen nog harder te stralen van opwinding, en ze riep bijna uit 'ja graag!' weer moest glimlachen, en miauwde 'dan zal Tornado je waneer de zon op het hoogste punt staat je begelijden naar hun gebied. Je mag nu gaan.' Sunny liep weg, zodat en Misty alleen achterbleven. miauwde kortaf 'ik wil dat je Light en Thunder naar de WIndClan en de RivierClan stuurt, als spionnen. Ze mogen het niet van elkaar weten, en Tornado brangt ze naar de Clans.' Misty knikte en liep weg, naar de eetkamer om te kijken of er nog een lekkere dikke muis was gevangen. Hoofdstuk 4 door Nachtlicht Toen Tornado Sunny naar het DonderClan gebied bracht keek Sunny voorzichtig om zich heen. 'DonderClan katten denken altijd met hun hart dus als ze jou ergens gewond zien liggen nemen ze jou vast en zeker op in hun DonderClan', mauwde Tornado. 'Dus ik moet me laten verwonden?', Sunny nieuwsgierig. "Uhh... Ja dat klopt", beaamde hij. 'Waar ligt hun kamp?', vroeg de rode poes. 'Hun kamp ligt daar in de verte, kom maar mee", zei Tornado. Toen ze zes vossenlengtes van de kamp in gang vandaan waren zei Sunny : 'Val me aan.' BINNENKORT MEER...